Good Deeds
by ChoppingBoard
Summary: Archer decided to do something good, see what happens : ArcherXRin fic. Standard Disclaimer applied.


A/N: Finally, another fic

A/N: Finally, another fic! I'm terribly sorry for the readers of my other fic "The New Guy", I don't think I will be updating soon. Actually I was in the middle of writing other plots and a new chapter but wasn't able to progress after some lines, so I decided to create a new one :) Oh well, enough ranting XD

Warning: OOC Archer XD and Rin? XD

**Good Deeds**

**By ChoppingBoard**

"Rin…"

"Rin…"

"Rin…"

It was 1:00 in the morning and Archer was just checking if all of the lights are off when he saw Rin asleep while doing what seemed to be her school project, probably due that very day.

He had been practically trying to rouse his master for the past 30 minutes, to no avail. However, his manner seemed to be more delicate than what he ought to be in a normal situation. Him calling her name came out more like a whisper, than an army-like one during reveille. He was aware that Rin had been sleeping very late for the past three days, thus, it would not be a good idea to venture into his sadistic tendencies.

_Would you look at that?_ Archer was quite amused while taking a glimpse of his master's sleeping form. She settled her face on her right arm as if it were her pillow while her left arm dangled at the side. _She looks pretty harmless when she's sleeping_. He suppressed a laugh as he thought of Rin's unending ranting about anything and everything, whatever came to mind when she's awake.

He reached for her right palm and slowly undid her grasp on an unfinished origami. He heard a soft mumble but still continued his deed of carrying her to bed. Archer then tucked his master carefully to grant her her utmost desire to sleep at her soft bed.

_What was she thinking? Making lots of origamis by herself_._ She could've called me and asked me to do some. This would've been very easy._ He looked at the hundreds of red miniature paper flowers on a transparent vase. Rin was only able to finish a quarter of the 12 inch tall vase that had a plain cylindrical shape. Nevertheless, the red flower origamis on the container looked aesthetically pleasing. All in all, Archer had to admit his master had an exquisite taste on things. _I guess it's up to me then._

He settled himself at the chair Rin was sleeping on a while ago and proceeded to do another good deed to his rest-deprived master. It only took him about 5 minutes (or even less) to finish everything, kudos to his talent for projection (magic to imitate objects). He didn't use any other magic used in crafting since it won't be needing alteration and reinforcement. It was, after all, a petty school project. He never thought he would be using his magic for such a thing.

He then turned off the lamp on the table and decided to sleep himself.

MORNING

Rin opened her eyes and was taken aback that she was on her bed, she was sleeping on her bed, neatly tucked if she may add. _Wait a minute, I was on that table last night_ and she eyed the study table on her right_….errr.. morning, rather_. She shoved her comforter and blanket and hurried to the table. _My origamis!_

To her surprise, the transparent container was already full. She slowly but surely covered the top with a piece of glass and smiled.

Archer made his way to the kitchen to boil the morning tea when he saw Rin's project on the table. It looked very stylish from afar, and much more at a closer range since it is filled with intricately made origamis (yes, his perfect projection replicated manually done ones, flawlessly). It was the project he helped doing, the only thing amiss was the note attached to it.

"Happy Valentines Day! Thank you for finishing it for me, really :) Though I think you would have appreciated this more if I finished it myself. –Rin"

So much for altruism.

END

A/N: Yey! Finally I finished this….I wrote this last week but didn't find time to proofread and now, it's done. Yey :) I assumed that this fic is after Rin used a reiju on him to follow everything she says XD Comments/criticisms are very welcome :)


End file.
